The present invention relates to a shoe drier, and more particularly relates to a shoe drier wherein a U-shaped hanging element is pivotal.
Various types of shoe drier assemblies have been developed in many parts of the world, but not without their drawbacks. The prior art contains a plethora of designs and configurations.
The present invention has arisen from work in seeking to obviate and/or mitigate the drawbacks of the prior art.